Workout Buddies
by The Nuke
Summary: Set in a modern world. Tired of his son wasting his resources and money, Ozai hires his son a rather attractive workout partner for his son. Unfortunately for Zuko his new "buddy" likes to play around with her gym partner. Lemons chapter 2 onward.


**A/N: Before reading, just know this takes place in modern times, Zuko and Korra are 20, as far as elemental bending is concerned it`ll be implied but not strictly stated. And as opposed to being a royal family Zuko, Azula and Ozai are just billionaires.**

* * *

"I hate everything." Zuko grumbled as he dragged himself to his small private workout room.

Ozai had brought this for him after he burned down the last one from all the fist-fights he got into with the employee`s children. It was the second biggest mistake Zuko made, right after getting that horrible big red scar tattoo over his right eye. Zuko grumbled as he hit the lights, he had three treadmills, bicycles and Stairmaster machines, multiple weight bars to lift and dumbbells to accompany them and one of almost every workout machine known to man and some only available to the super rich. Even with all this he still only spent one hour of actually working out and about five hours of just watching T.V. and either jerking off or being lazy as hell when he watched T.V.

"Eh guess I`ll pump Iron, like I give a shit." Zuko said heading to the bench and putting on the fifty pound weights.

After a few seemingly short minuets of lifting weights there was aloud knock at the door to the gym. Zuko must`ve figured it was either the cops or his sister and her friends trying to mooch off the equipment he barely used. Either way the knocking wasn't stopping and if it was the cops it`d only be a matter of time before the shot the lock off. When Zuko opened the door he was shocked by just who was behind it. It was a tall, brown-skinned girl, around his age, with brown hair, in two little bangs and a pony-tail and bright blue eyes, dressed in a dark navy workout getup, a bra top which showed off her plump but kinda narrow cleavage and tight shorts that hugged her hips, making them seem bigger than what they actually were. The most striking thing was how muscular she was, abs, biceps, quads, she was a unique looking physical specimen, lots of muscle but still kept a rather feminine physique.

"Uh are you gonna just stare at my tits or are you gonna let me in?" The girl said with a bit of a pout.

"Oh uh sure c-come on in I guess." Zuko said stepping aside.

Korra rolled her eyes and walked in, Zuko staring at her large, muscular but somehow jiggly ass. Korra put her bag down and overlooked his private gym area, it was small but good enough for one, maybe even two or three.

"So…how did you find out about this place, only like ten people know where it is, and I`ve never met you before." Zuko said cautiously.

"The name`s Korra." She said stretching her arms and flexing while stretching her hamstrings. "You Zuko or am I talking to the wrong person with a dumb tattoo."

Zuko covered his face and grumbled something foul under his breath. This girl was gonna be difficult.

"So…can I help you or something?" Zuko said trying not to show any emotion.

"Yeah some dude named Ozai hired me to be your personal trainer or somethin." Korra said stretching her sides.

"Uh I clearly don't need a trainer!" Zuko said referring to his pecks and abs.

"Uh you clearly do, your dad sent me a DVD of you fighting some teens a few years back and another of you sitting on your ass watching horror films instead of using the equipment here." Korra lectured waving her finger at him. "Now then as I understand you were much more muscular four years ago in high school, and now you`re a shell of that."

Zuko looked at his physique he hadn't really paid close attention to it, but he was much bigger when he was sixteen. Now post high-school and not really paying attention to college he was skinnier in comparison, not that he cared. Or did he?

"Look it's my gym and I can do whatever I want with it, now I`d appreciate it if you left!" Zuko said pointing at the door.

"Look big guy I`m getting paid a lot of money to help you!" Korra said fists on her hips. "So we can either work together or…"

"Or what?" Zuko said getting in her face.

"Think you can take me?" She said quietly.

"Maybe…think you can take me?" Zuko shot back.

"Leave the knife in your pocket and we`ll find out." She said with a smile.

Zuko backed off and took out his pocket knife and dropped it on the floor.

"Don't need it." He said smugly.

Korra clutched her stomach and laughed confusing Zuko a bit. She wiped a tear from her eye and roughly swatted his shoulder.

"Ah you`re a riot Z-man." Korra said putting him in a headlock and nooging him. "Come on lets hit the bench."

"Ah stop you`re messin up my hair!" Zuko protested, getting out of her grip and trying to fix his hair. "And I can do that on my own thank you very much!"

"Don't lift without a spot." Korra said wagging her finger at him then dragged him back to the bench.

Rather than argue Zuko just laid back on the bench and began lifting the weight with Korra leaning over him.

"Uh why are you…?"

"Just checking your stomach muscles." Korra said poking his stomach and abs as he tried to lift the weights.

Zuko found it rather annoying but at the very least he got an eyeful of her boobs, not that he cared. Her midriff was hovering over him, making him rather nervous and a bit self-conscience to her prodding and poking. Finally she lifted herself up and made Zuko put the bar down.

"Come on Z-man we need to hit the treads and work this off." Korra said patting his sides, "Too many Cheetos on horror movie Wednesdays."

Zuko grumbled under his breath and joined her on the mills. He set it for 5mph and jogged lightly as Korra did the same. He should`ve payed attention to his own machine but he couldn't help but notice her T & A jiggle as she jogged. If she did notice it she didn't let on, she did notice when Zuko almost tripped and bang his head. Luckily Korra caught him before he fell and helped him off the machine.

"Jesus how have you not killed yourself yet?" Korra said wiping his brow.

"I`m just a little clumsy today, screw off!" Zuko said turning his head and pouting.

Korra narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips then stood up.

"Okay scar-face, why don't you be helpful and assist me in my squats." Korra said going over to the squat station.

"No you said you were supposed to help me." Zuko protested.

"Look will you just help me?" Korra said, "You aren't doing the workout properly it's like you`re distracted, just get over here and help."

Zuko sighed and joined Korra for her squats as she put on four fifty pound weights and got underneath the bar. Korra got underneath the bar and lifted it onto her shoulders as Zuko cupped his hands underneath her toned stomach and waited for her to go. He could`ve sworn Korra had a smirk on her face as she went down. Zuko could feel her pressing her lower half out, her ass brushing against his stomach making Zuko blush like crazy. He felt his cock stiffen a bit as she did this. Korra stopped and frowned, turning her head towards him.

"Zuko, you`re too far." Korra said, "Come on get in closer."

Zuko gulped and swallowed hard at her request but complied anyway and got in a little closer, his hardening cock pressing up against Korra`s ass. Korra resumed doing her squats, Zuko`s eyes widened as her ass switched between being very comfortable to feel against his body and being very dangerously close to making him bust a nut. Once again if it was bothering Korra she didn't let him know. In fact it felt like she was just teasing and edging him on this entire time. Zuko felt his balls tighten as she continued her what seemed like endless squats, she was teasing him for sure. Who the heck was this girl anyway? Who did she think she was coming in here and trying to get him off?

"Korra?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah Z-man?" Korra asked stopping her squats.

"Um I need a shower." He said with an akward smile.

"Really?" Korra said skeptically. "Ugh fine, but we aren`t leaving until I say so."

Zuko gulped again and headed for the showers, after stripping naked he began jacking it to relieve himself. Admits his lackluster fantasies he tried to think of a plan to sneak past Korra and escape the gym and head home to yell at his dad. His thoughts were interrupted however when a naked Korra entered his shower and began soaping his back.

"What the fuck?" He yelled turning around.

"Calm down I`m just making sure you shower properly." Korra said turning him around and soaping him again.

"I can wash myself Damnit!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Mmm-Hmm sure you can." Korra said ignoring him and rinsing him off.

Zuko`s mind raced at an awkward million miles an hour as the girl washed him down some more. Scrubbing his pits, his nipples and shampooing his pubic hair. He yelped violently when he felt her scrubbing his cock and balls.

"Enough!" Zuko said shoving her.

"Ugh! Fine, you try to be nice to some people!" Korra said stepping out of the shower.

"Okay wait come back I didn't mean to snap at you." Zuko said trying to hide his cock.

Korra turned and pouted. God she was beautiful wither her massive breasts covered in shower water and her muscled complimented by the moisture.

"Get back in there and let me scrub you." Korra said tapping her fingers against her muscles.

Zuko sighed and went into the shower with Korra following him and scrubbing his back again, then moving back to his cock and balls.

"You gonna scrub m back or not?" Korra said raising an eyebrow.

Zuko blushed and moved to soap her shoulders and neckline. Korra sighed and turned around so he could do her back. She pressed her wet, curvy, plump ass against his cock as he scrubbed her back. Korra giggled as he blushed.

"A-Are you teasing me?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm…I don't know you tell me." Korra said waggling her eyebrows. "But I will tell you this, you`ve got a ways to go before I let you bust a nut on or in me."

"W-W-Whu?" was all Zuko could mutter.

"You heard me." Korra said turning around and pinching his face, "Just so you know, I`m not really into guys even if they are as…hmm pretty? Yeah I`m gonna go with pretty. As pretty as you. But you`re old man wanted someone to help you and make sure you were working out and not wasting his money, so here we are. Now maybe tomorrow we can move onto more fun activities…but you gotta be nice to me."

She sang that last bit and blew him a kiss leaving the shower. That's when Zuko gasped and blew his load onto the shower, looking down in shame.

"I`m gonna fuckin kill you dad!" Zuko grumbled as he wiped his cock off.


End file.
